Rising Snow
by Tundra Phoenix
Summary: In Nippon, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu decide to play a snowball fight, they want Issun and Waka to get along with each other. Would their snow playing day will be any better? Please review.


**Authors Note: **My first Okami one-shot fiction, please be kind to me. English is my second language; please forgive my mistake especially the grammar which I fail that topic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Okami which belong to Capcom and Clover Studios.

* * *

><p>Snow playing with a two wolf of the sun.<p>

It been few months since Chibiterasu meet his mother. Amaterasu glad her son had learn brush power like her and defeat the evil, bring peace to Nippon and restore the faith of god.

To visit Nippon again, the two god set down along with Waka and Issun. Although, these two always bicker over again, much annoy to Ammy and Chibi.

"Yeah, half-baked prophet plan something again!" Issun said, not take very well.

Waka just shook his head. "Oh, my little bouncing friend get moody who can't chill out for a while."

Hearing the insult, Issun glow red and jump up and down in anger.

Ammy tried to see more argue between the two, tap her paw on Issun to shut up. Waka chuckle to himself while Chibi just stare in boring.

When they arrived, the snow falling cover the land with soft white color, much like in Kumui.

Chibi looked at the snow and use his paw to dig around with curiously, probably his first time to feel a cold soft of snow on his body.

The two wolf play with each other, throw a ball of snow by use their mouth, after roll over some snow from the ground.

Few moment later, both Ammy and Chibi turn their head to the noise from afar.

In front of them. Waka bury a huge snow on Issun who was tiny, they couldn't see his normal green glow anymore.

Issun manage to make his way out from snow, shook it off before curse how he never trust the moon tribe man in first place.

"Stupid bastard half-baked prophet." Issun curse as he glowing red in anger.

Mother and son rolled their eyes, hoping to enjoy the day, they never want to listen occasionally useless argue and bicker of poncle and prophet.

"Waka, Issun. Please stop this, I try to have fun with my son here." Ammy said, glare at the two boy who still complain.

"Chibi can get some more fun without half-baked prophet." Issun mutter under his breath.

"Ma Cherie. I try to entertain with my little bouncing friend." Waka replied, whistle and play his flute.

"Ammy, I'm your envoy. Never trust damned half-baked prophet." Issun complain again, cause Amaterasu to put him inside her mouth.

"Alright. Furball, you win. Let me out and I'll be quiet." He give up after scream from Ammy's mouth, Chibiterasu smirk and do the same like his mother.

"Not you too. Chibi!" Issun shouted from Chibi's mouth, he hate to get wet by wolf's slobber more than anything else, except Waka.

Later, Issun quiet as he watched to enjoy Amaterasu scold Waka and Chibiterau throw a snowball at Waka's golden hair heavily with the help from Ammy.

"At least, snow is so much fun and really enjoyable when people play together." Chibi said, threw another snowball at Issun which bury him completely, cause Waka laughing and get throw by a snowball from Amaterau.

Issun with the help from Ammy and Chibi throw the most largest snowball at Waka bury him inside the snowball as the three laughing.

Waka shook his head, before Ammy and Chibi jump on him, lick his face. Issun also bouncing over nearby and kick some snow at Waka's body.

"That was fun. Come on, let's play more." Chibit said, running around in circle.

"Don't forget. I'm still with you" Ammy replied. She nuzzle the young wolf gently.

"Ma Cherie, we're not forget someone here" Waka added, glancing over at Issun on Chibi's head.

"Very funny." Issun murmur, before he jump on Ammy's head.

Ammy shook her head causing Issun to fall down on floor, while Chibi with the look of mischievous in his eyes, cover Issun with a snowball from Waka's hand.

"Ugh! I hate get bury by a snow like this. It cold!" Issun shiver and get inside Ammy's warm fur. Chibi looked at Waka and bark at him like he want to ask question, mostly Waka couldn't understand what the young god try to say.

When Issun and Waka looked at the two wolf of the sun, sometime they can't help but think how Ammy and Chibi alike, no need to wonder because Chibiterasu born from Amaterasu which make they have same personality.

Not to mention the two sun gods master every brush technique.

During the play, Ammy and Chibi roll snow over Waka, while Issun laughing as he watched the huge snowball with Waka in it.

"Come on, I can't end the fun yet." Ammy broke the silence, throw another snowball at Waka.

"Yeah. I want my first winter day the best!" Chibi agree. He pick up a snowball and target at Issun.

"Alright, just don't cover me with a snow again." Issun mumble and brush off the snow from his clothes.

"I would like to do it again." Waka reply with a smirk and play his flute. Issun shot him a dark look.

Ammy and Chibi gather lot of snowball and throw at the duo, before the two give up when sink by a pile of snow and promise to be good.

In the end, two wolves, one poncle and one moon tribe settle down to enjoy the rest of the day.

Both wolves' mind are 'Let's just hope Issun and Waka _actually_ get along from now on.'

Ammy and Chibi draw the sun in the sky, two sun appear and shine the light, bring a day time once again to resume their snow playing.

* * *

><p>Well, I guess that all I wrote for one shot. I'm sorry if isn't good enough, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review and share your thought.<p> 


End file.
